Royal Flush Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event----- -----Next Event The was the ninth limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Story: 'Dragon Tales: Royal Flush' *"Jaaaack!" The King's roar for his son echoed down all the corridors of the House of Cards Castle. The Jack Dragon heard the call and dashed through the halls to meet his father in the study. He entered the room so quickly that he slid into a grand bookcase causing it to tip and spill a pile of books all over the floor and on top of him. *Jack emerged from the book pile to see his father's disapproving look fade into a large toothy grin and immediately erupt into a full-belly-chuckle. The King helped Jack rise from the floor and walked him over to the large picture window. As they both gazed out the window their focus was drawn to the Family Tree in the center of the garden. The King leaned down and in his deep authoritative voice told Jack that he needed his help. "Helllllp with what?" squeaked Jack nervously... *The King wrapped one arm tightly around his son and told him that he wanted to plan a royal celebration for the Queen. One that would not only celebrate her unwavering devotion to the kingdom but also honor the rich family heritage that she holds so dear. "Jack, I need your help gathering some items to help unlock the secrets of our past and unveil the importance of your future." *The King grabbed one of the large dusty books that had fallen on the study floor. He flipped through the pages, stopping to show Jack illustrations of the items he needed to recover. When the King flipped to the end of the book, several pages were completely blank. Jack stopped his Father and asked him why nothing was written on the pages. The King smiled and said "Well my son, this is where your story begins." *The King told Jack that the missing pieces of the family history were contained on several Secret Scrolls. The scrolls were very precious and an enchantment was placed on them to keep them protected. When the scrolls fell into the hands of a rival king, the enchantment spell activated and the scrolls were scattered across the land. "You will have to search far and wide to retrieve all of them my son, but it will be worth it." *Jack collected some adventuring essentials like a map, compass, and toothbrush and was ready to set out for his quest when the King stopped him at the door. "My son, while you search for the scrolls remember that you are also writing a story of your own, Decks of Fate and Royal Regalia will be of special importance to your personal journey." Jack thanked his father for the advice and was on his way. *Jack's search for Secret Scrolls, Decks of Fate, and Royal Regalia took him on an epic journey. He visited strange lands, met some unusual friends, and learned a lot about himself and his heritage. He returned home from his adventures, sat down in the study and wrote his story in the blank pages of the dusty old book. *The King entered the study and welcomed Jack home, "You are a brave and true hero, my son." Jack told his father the tales from the Secret Scrolls and read the story he had written for himself from the dusty old book. "Son, I am so proud of you, now go read your story to The Family Tree, to seal your fate. Oh, and hurry, we still have a party to prepare for!" *The invitations have been sent to every Dragon in the land. The Royal event will soon take place at the House of Cards castle to honor the beautiful Queen and celebrate the heritage of the royal family. There would be a large feast and cakes so tall it was almost impossible to count the tiers. Jack and King proudly decorated the royal ballroom with gorgeous chests full of diamonds and added a few final touches to the decor because they knew it would impress their beloved Queen. *All the dragons in the land gathered in the grand ballroom and awaited the arrival of their Queen. The Queen entered the room soon after and was greeted by her loyal subjects with roaring fanfare. She gently kissed the King's cheeks and warmly hugged her son. She thanked them for uncovering the secret scrolls of her ancestors and throwing her such a wonderful party! After the last bits of cake had been eaten and all the Dragons had returned to their homes, the royal family walked to the garden and sat under the Family Tree. The tree had grown since they had last sat under its leaves. Its branches were fuller now and included the lost tales of the Secret Scrolls and the newly written stories of Jack. Notes *The was available at level 11. *The began on January 8, 2016 and ended on January 22, 2016. *The was the first Dragon Tales Event to have different level tiers with different tasks and prizes. Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event